


MY BLUE (Be Ambitious)

by daisy_illusive



Category: A6P (Band), IN2IT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Unidos a través de las dificultades y de la desesperación, InHo e InSoo no desean separarse el uno del otro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los dos protagonistas participaron en el programa BOYS24, siendo parte de la unidad azul (UNIT BLUE) y fueron descalificados en un determinado momento.

La noticia lo había pillado de sorpresa. InHo no creía que la unidad que lideraba desde hacía solo un par de meses fuera a ser eliminada de aquella forma y por un público que creía que estaba de parte de su grupo. Habían cometido un par de errores graves en el baile, pero teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo con el que habían contado para practicar aquella presentación, no lo habían hecho nada mal —y obviamente no habían sido los únicos que se habían equivocado, las demás unidades también habían tenido fallos en sus presentaciones—. Por eso, InHo estaba frustrado, porque su participación en el programa que le daba acceso al tan ansiado debut había finalizado de una forma brusca y porque no había sido capaz de liderar a los chicos con los que le había convivido en las últimas semanas, aquellos que lo habían dado todo para poder vivir su sueño.

 

La unidad azul ya no iba a ser capaz de presentarse en un escenario y todo se debía a que no había sido lo suficientemente bueno. A InHo le dolía porque aunque todos acabaran en la misma empresa, buscando el debut de nuevo, esta vez como _trainees_ , no sería lo mismo, puesto que probablemente ni debutaran o porque si lo hacían, no estarían en el mismo grupo todos.

 

—No pongáis esas caras tan largas, que me dais ganas de llorar otra vez —murmuró HoCheol, mientras estaban en la puerta, esperando a que llegara la furgoneta que los iba a ir dejando en sus respectivas casas. Ahora que habían dejado de participar en el programa no tenían derecho a quedarse en las instalaciones que habían sido preparadas para ellos.

—Nos vamos a ver la semana que viene en la empresa, no hay que estar triste —dijo TaeYeon—. Seguiremos juntos entrenando para poder volver a los escenarios.

—Que hayamos terminado aquí no significa que lo dejemos todo y que no sigamos adelante —comentó TaeDong—. Yo voy a seguir luchando por el debut.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo, no es el final, es otro comienzo —respondió InSoo.

—¡Hay que animarse! Somos la Unit Blue y somos geniales —dijo JongHyeok.

 

Los cinco chicos con los que había convivido en las últimas semanas, con los que había compartido alegrías, pero también frustraciones, momentos tristes y sobre todo el gran cansancio y la incertidumbre de no saber si estábamos haciendo lo correcto o no seguían sintiendo que aquel camino era el que debían recorrer y que lo mejor era recorrerlo juntos. Una parte de InHo se sentía de la misma forma, pero la otra solo le repetía que se estaba haciendo mayor y que jamás lograría debutar, que daba igual lo bueno que fuera, solo querían gente joven. Ellos todavía eran jóvenes, ellos todavía podían debutar, podían esperar un par de años de entrenamiento para hacerlo… pero el tiempo corría en su contra.

 

InHo sintió una mano reconfortante sobre su espalda, acariciándola lentamente arriba y abajo y giró su cabeza levemente para ver cómo InSoo le sonreía de forma encantadora mientras trataba de darle ánimos de aquella manera, tal y como lo había hecho todos aquellos días cuando sentía que el peso del liderazgo era demasiado para poder hacerlo bien.

 

—El mundo no se ha acabado solo porque este camino haya estado cortado al final —le susurró, solo para que él lo escuchara—. Solo debemos volver atrás y seguir el siguiente sendero.

—A veces eres demasiado poético —comentó el mayor, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Y tú a veces piensas demasiado.

 

InSoo se alejó de él con una sonrisa en su rostro y cogió la bolsa con sus cosas del suelo para echársela al hombro porque la furgoneta ya había llegado hasta donde ellos se encontraban. Montarse en aquel vehículo hacía más definitiva aquella marcha de la carrera hacia el debut que para InHo era incluso más definitiva que para los demás. No quería subirse, pero tampoco se podía quedar plantado allí, por lo que finalmente tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto —aquel lugar que habría sido suyo de haber salido las cosas bien y de seguir en el programa hasta el final—. El chico cerró sus ojos y trató de no pensar en aquello al menos por un momento, para relajarse y disfrutar con el murmullo de fondo de las conversaciones de los demás.

 

Porque tenía los ojos cerrados y porque no estuvo atento realmente a lo que los chicos decían, InHo no se dio cuenta de que durante todo el trayecto, InSoo no dejó de observarlo fijamente ni un solo momento, sin participar por ello de ninguna conversación.

 

Solo volvió al mundo real cuando el vehículo comenzó a detenerse en diferentes lugares para ir dejando poco a poco a los chicos en las direcciones que previamente le habían indicado al conductor, despidiéndose de ellos uno a uno cuando salían del coche y queriéndoles darle un abrazo fuerte pero sin poder hacerlo bien a través de la ventanilla del coche. Las palabras _“hasta la semana que viene”_ eran respondidas con un asentimiento, porque InHo no tenía realmente claro si los vería o no, pero no quería que aquellas despedidas fueran todavía más tristes de lo que eran. Contuvo las lágrimas cuando se despidió de HoCheol porque el chico había alegrado en los momentos más críticos a todo el grupo con sus ideas locas y con su personalidad extrovertida y había liberado de aquella forma el gran peso que el mayor había sentido sobre sus hombros.

 

— _Hyung_. No estés triste —le dijo antes de irse definitivamente con sus cosas.

 

InHo había asentido a aquellas palabras, pero al igual que el menor lo sabía, él sabía perfectamente que no iba a poder evitar hundirse y llorar todo lo que no había querido delante de los demás para no hacerlos sentir mal en cuanto llegara a casa y se tumbara sobre su cama. Quizás no saldría de su habitación más que para lo necesario tampoco y quizás tampoco querría ver a nadie durante algunos días. Necesitaba eso para poder serenarse y para poder pensar con calma sobre cuál iba a ser su futuro… si es que había algún futuro para él dentro del mundo del espectáculo.

 

Metido en sus pensamientos, apenas fue consciente de que el coche se paraba una última vez antes de que finalmente lo dejara a él en su destino, solo percatándose de aquello cuando la cabeza de InSoo se asomó a su ventanilla y le echó los brazos para que InHo le diera un corto abrazo antes de irse a casa. InHo le sonrió de la forma más tranquilizadora que pudo, pero al parecer no pudo engañarlo a él tampoco porque en el poco tiempo que habían pasado juntos, habían aprendido a leerse el uno al otro y prácticamente no había forma de engañarse mutuamente porque eran demasiado transparentes.

 

—Voy a llamarte mañana —le dijo el menor seriamente—. Por favor contéstame porque va a ser una conversación importante la que quiero que mantengamos.

—Contestaré —prometió.

 

InSoo lo miró a los ojos, buscando ver si la respuesta que le había dado era mentira o verdad y tras unos segundos asintió y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de girarse y comenzar a alejarse del vehículo. InHo observó su espalda durante los segundos que el conductor tardó en arrancar y suspiró profundamente cuando finalmente lo perdió de vista. Sabía perfectamente de qué iba a querer hablarle el menor, que era una conversación que le convenía no evitar por su propio bien… pero de todas formas, InHo tomó su teléfono móvil y lo apagó, no teniendo en mente encenderlo durante los siguientes días.

 

 

 

InHo se encontraba entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad cuando unos insistentes golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo llevaron de golpe hasta el plano de la realidad. El chico se removió en la cama unos instantes, sin quitarse todavía las sábanas de encima de la cabeza y sin abrir sus ojos más que unas rendijas. Le había dicho a su madre que no quería ser molestado y desde hacía un par de días había vivido en su habitación, saliendo solo por las noches para comer algo cuando sabía que no había nadie despierto en su casa. Hasta el momento, nadie había ido a molestarlo, por eso se sintió algo frustrado, ya saldría cuando quisiera saber algo del mundo y todavía no quería saber de nadie, así que, no lo entendía.

 

—Cariño, por favor, abre la puerta —escuchó la voz de su madre amortiguada—. Alguien ha venido a verte, abre por favor.

 

Sin poder evitarlo, el chico suspiró y comenzó a levantarse lentamente de la cama. No sabía quién podía haber ido a verle y qué tan importante podía ser para que su madre no lo dejara tranquilo, tal y como le había prometido, pero simplemente abriría la puerta y después de dos minutos de aparición, volvería a meterse entre las sábanas para seguir con su rutina de los anteriores días. InHo se arrastró fuera de la cama y dio el par de pasos necesarios para llegar hasta la puerta y descorrer el pestillo para abrirla solo una rendija, encontrándose a su madre con una expresión preocupada en su rostro al hacerlo. Probablemente estaba más delgado que cuando llegó a casa unos días atrás y se le notaban mucho más los huesos de lo que ya era habitual en él y a su madre nunca le había gustado verlo tan delgado.

 

—¿Quién ha venido a verme? —fue lo que dijo, para acabar con aquello lo más rápido posible y volver a su cueva oscura.

 

Su voz sonó algo extraña porque llevaba sin usarla demasiado tiempo, pero no era algo que le importara demasiado, probablemente no volvería a usar su voz como instrumento, así que no tenía sentido cuidarla como lo había estado haciendo todo el tiempo.

 

—Está en el salón —respondió la mujer—. Sal.

—No voy a salir de aquí —replicó él.

 

La expresión de su madre al escuchar aquellas palabras le recordó a cuando era pequeño y se resistía a hacer algo que ella quería que hiciera, por lo que se esperó que lo tomara de la oreja para sacarlo a rastras de su habitación, pero aquello no sucedió porque una voz se escuchó desde el fondo del pasillo, una voz que InHo se había acostumbrado a escuchar demasiado en las últimas semanas. El chico se asomó un poco sobre su madre para ver si de verdad él se encontraba allí y no era solo un reflejo de su imaginación, encontrándolo a poco pasos de donde ambos se encontraban.

 

—No hace falta que salga —fue lo que dijo—, podemos hablar en su habitación sin ningún problema.

—Es una falta de respeto —contestó su madre, pero InSoo negó con su cabeza y sonrió.

—No pasa nada —respondió el chico, acercándose hasta la puerta y colocándose entre InHo y su madre, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Me dejas pasar, _hyung_?

 

El mayor se mordió el interior de la mejilla derecha levemente sosteniéndole la mirada a InSoo hasta que finalmente cerró sus ojos y se hizo a un lado para que éste pudiera pasar al interior de su oscura habitación. Antes de desaparecer junto a él en la oscuridad y cerrar de nuevo, le dedicó una última mirada a su madre y se introdujo en el cuarto junto al recién llegado, echando el pestillo de nuevo para no ser molestados. Apenas había tenido tiempo de correr el cerrojo y girarse cuando sintió el cuerpo del menor presionando contra el suyo, haciendo que se tuviera que pegar a la puerta que acababa de cerrar. InHo era un poco más alto, pero aun así se sintió un poco intimidado por aquella repentina acción por parte de InSoo.

 

—¿Qué…?

—Shhh… —lo calló, poniendo un dedo en sus labios—. No tienes derecho a hablar hasta que yo no haya terminado.

—InSoo… —trató de volver a hablar, pero el menor volvió a chistarle para que no lo hiciera. InHo se sintió un poco frustrado, pero muy en el fondo sabía que el chico tenía todo el derecho de estar comportándose de aquella manera.

—¿Por qué apagaste tu teléfono cuando te dije que tenía que decirte algo importante? —le preguntó, aunque realmente no fue una pregunta, sino más bien una reclamación por haber hecho algo como aquello a pesar de que no debía haberlo hecho.

—No quería hablar con nadie —respondió en un susurro.

—Porque no querías escuchar lo que tenía que decirte, ¿verdad? —dijo InSoo—. Porque no querías que te mostrara las cosas tal y como son y no como tú las ves.

—InSoo…

—Líder… no puedes abandonar —aquella petición fue un suspiro desde los labios del menor que chocó contra los suyos y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral de arriba abajo—. No nos dejes. Sabes que eres el mejor y que sin ti es imposible que lo consigamos.

—Todos sois buenos, todos podéis debutar por vuestros propios medios —contestó, bajando su cabeza para no tener que mirar a los ojos al menor—. No me necesitáis para nada, ya no somos un equipo y no podemos sobrevivir juntos, solo luchar los unos contra los otros… y yo ya me he cansado de luchar.

—Sabes perfectamente que con tu talento vas a debutar, no puedes rendirte ahora —InSoo acarició suavemente su mandíbula y alzó su cabeza para que lo volviera a mirar—. Si te rindes, todo el esfuerzo realizado hasta ahora será en vano.

—Vosotros tenéis más oportunidades —murmuró—. Pero esta era mi última oportunidad para debutar y no la he podido tomar.

—No, _hyung_ … la última oportunidad es la que tú te quieras dar —replicó seriamente—, y ésta no va a ser tu última oportunidad.

—No puedo esperar más.

—Un año, solo es un año —dijo el menor—. Durante un año van a promocionar los que ganen el programa y después comenzarán a debutarnos a los que nos quedamos por el camino. Nosotros podemos hacerlo, pero solo si le ponemos empeño durante un poco más de tiempo.

—Tiempo es lo que yo no tengo…

—Claro que lo tienes —replicó InSoo—. He visto debutar a gente más mayor que tú y nadie ha puesto el grito en el cielo por ello, así que no tienes por qué pensar en que si no tienes veinte años ya nadie te va a querer. Hay muchas personas a las que le gusta la gente un poco más mayor porque tienen más experiencia, porque son mejores en todo lo que hacen… a mí me gustas y me da igual la edad que tengas o dejes de tener.

 

InHo suspiró profundamente. Por una parte quería creer que InSoo tenía toda la razón en lo que decía, pero sabía perfectamente que no era así, que no la tenía y que sobre todo, no estaba siendo para nada objetivo. El mayor sabía que él había pasado por una fase parecida cuando el grupo con el que había debutado se disolvió tras haber debutado, que había luchado para volver a salir adelante porque aquel era su sueño y porque tenía el talento y la fuerza suficiente para poder lograrlo, para poder debutar de nuevo… pero a pesar de que fuera parecida, la situación no era la misma para InHo.

 

—Yo creo en ti, _hyung_ —murmuró—. Y tú deberías creer en ti más que nadie, pero no entiendo por qué no lo haces. ¿Dónde está la confianza que mostrabas ante las cámaras?

—InSoo… por favor…

—No, por favor no, Hwang InHo —lo cortó el menor de mala forma, pero en el fondo éste sabía que se merecía que lo tratara así—. Tienes que escucharme y tienes que entender que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad, porque no lo dejaré pasar hasta que me demuestres que no te vas a rendir solo por haberte encontrado un pequeño obstáculo.

—Los obstáculos no se pueden sortear tan fácilmente —murmuró, mirando aquellos ojos castaños que brillaban levemente en la oscuridad de la habitación y que junto con los rasgos de su rostro eran lo único que podía ver, porque eran lo único que estaba lo suficientemente cerca.

—Los obstáculos están para superarlos, solo hay que ponerle un poco de empeño para poder hacerlo —replicó InSoo—. Y no estás solo, nos tienes a todos… me tienes a mí.

—No es una decisión que alguien pueda tomar por mí, InSoo —terminó diciendo—. Solo yo puedo decidir lo que quiero en mi vida y no quiero tener nada que ver con el mundo del espectáculo.

—Dios… ¿por qué a veces eres tan cabezota? —preguntó el menor, visiblemente frustrado—. Ahora mismo no sé si quiero pegarte o besarte para que entres en razón.

—Si puedo elegir… prefiero lo segundo —comentó InHo, tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente.

—¿Si lo hago vas a venir mañana a la empresa?

—No.

—Entonces no lo haré.

 

InSoo le dio un golpe en el pecho con rabia, aunque no con fuerza, y se alejó de su cuerpo para sentarse sobre la cama, el mayor no lo vio, pero escuchó los muelles del colchón hundiéndose bajo su peso. InHo entendía por qué estaba tan frustrado el chico con aquel tema y por qué quería a toda costa que él no dejara de lado su sueño, pero tampoco podía evitar pensar que iba a ser una gran pérdida de tiempo y que no iba a poder hacer nada para conseguir su debut. Apreciaba sus esfuerzos para que no lo tirara todo por la borda y renunciara, pero InHo seguía sin creer que fuera posible.

 

—No quiero perderte, _hyung_ —lo escuchó murmurar desde el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba—. No quiero perderte y sé que como vuelvas a la universidad y no le des una oportunidad más a esto te voy a perder inevitablemente.

—No tiene por qué ser así.

 

InHo se separó también de la puerta y caminó hasta su cama para sentarse al lado del menor, poniendo una mano sobre su muslo. Aquella relación que acababan de comenzar no tenían por qué dejarla atrás simplemente porque no se fueran a dedicar a lo mismo. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos iba a tener tiempo alguno para poder pasarlo juntos, su relación iba a ser algo que poco a poco se iría desgastando hasta que finalmente no hubiera forma de sacarla adelante.

 

—Sabes tan bien como yo lo que sucederá.

 

El mayor estaba harto de luchar por nada, él solo quería demostrar al mundo lo que valía, pero el mundo había decidido darle la espalda y se había cansado de ello. Aun así, todavía tenía aquel contrato que había firmado con la empresa y que todavía no había expirado, el contrato que le había dado la oportunidad de mostrar al menos su talento un poco y que lo había hecho conocer a InSoo. Ese papel no expiraba hasta el siguiente año, a no ser que él no cumpliera con sus obligaciones como _trainee_ y no pasara sus evaluaciones correctamente. Quizás fuera lo correcto seguir hasta el final, tal y como le había dicho el menor, recorrer otro camino para alcanzar el tan ansiado debut, un camino que iba a ser todavía más difícil que el que había recorrido y para el que no se sentía nada preparado.

 

— _Hyung_ … ¿recuerdas los carteles que anunciaban las audiciones para el programa? —preguntó repentinamente InSoo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Sí —respondió. Lo recordaba a la perfección, aquel cartel azul lleno de rombos que les pedía que fueran ambiciosos y que demostraran que tenían la suficiente valentía como para presentarse a aquellas audiciones y pasarlas.

—¿Qué ponía?

— _Boys, be ambitious_ —murmuró.

—¿Y por qué no tienes ambición hasta el final? —le cuestionó.

 

InHo sintió su corazón latir rápidamente dentro de su pecho por aquello y tuvo que respirar profundamente para tratar de calmarlo. Hacía meses, cuando se había presentado a la audición había tenido el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, así que, quizás seguir un poco más era lo adecuado.

 

—No sé si podré hacerlo —contestó finalmente, girando su cabeza levemente para poder mirarlo—, pero creo que puedo intentarlo un poco más.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó el menor. El tono con el que había hecho aquella pregunta denotaba la sorpresa y el agrado que lo que él había dicho le habían provocado, haciendo que InHo no pudiera evitar sonreír.

—Prometo intentarlo hasta que el contrato acabe —dijo—, y si cuando esté llegando a su fin no hay ningún movimiento por parte de la empresa que me haga cambiar de opinión, lo dejaré.

—Te quiero.

 

InHo no se esperaba la repentina confesión de InSoo, al igual que tampoco se esperaba que éste se lanzara sobre su cuerpo para abrazarlo con tanto ímpetu que su espalda acabó contra el colchón y con la mitad superior del cuerpo del menor sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente. InSoo nunca había sido especialmente cariñoso —también suponía que había sido porque apenas habían tenido tiempo para estar solos más allá de unos pocos minutos que solo les habían dado para darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenían por el otro y poco más— y aquello lo sorprendió de una forma grata.

 

—¿Tan feliz estás de escuchar esto? —le preguntó InHo sin poder evitarlo. El chico se levantó levemente de su cuerpo para asentir un par de veces con su cabeza.

—Tanto que ahora sí que quiero besarte más que pegarte —dijo.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces entonces? —susurró el mayor.

 

En la oscuridad de la habitación, InHo pudo ver su sonrisa deslumbrante, aquella que no mostraba generalmente, aparecer en el rostro ajeno segundos antes de que se inclinara de nuevo sobre él, pero esta vez para rozar sus labios con los suyos levemente, como si a pesar de que él mismo hubiera propuesto aquello se sintiera algo inseguro por hacerlo. El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír dentro del beso y tratar de profundizarlo un poco más, buscando con su mano la nuca de InSoo para reafirmar aquel beso, el segundo que se daban desde que habían comenzado aquella relación. El chico tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el colchón, una a cada lado de la cabeza de InHo para equilibrarse debido a aquella repentina acción, pero también sonrió en el beso, por lo que el mayor se sintió feliz.

 

—No pensé que podría convencerte —murmuró InSoo, una vez se separaron levemente para poder respirar de forma adecuada—. Cuando vine hasta aquí pensaba que me echarías de tu casa directamente.

—Nunca te echaría —contestó él, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero… ¿cómo supiste dónde vivía?

—Cuando nos subimos a la furgoneta el otro día el conductor las tenía todas puestas en el navegador y me fijé en cuál era la tuya —respondió—. Solo por si acaso tenía que tomar medidas desesperadas. No creía que tuviera que ir tan lejos como para venir a tu casa a convencerte, pero al apagar tu móvil no me diste otra opción.

—Siento haber sido un poco irracional y haberte dado tantos problemas —comentó InHo.

—No han sido problemas porque al final te he convencido —dijo con una sonrisa—. Lo único que falta es que mañana vengas a la empresa para comenzar de nuevo todos juntos.

—Iré —murmuró, pero a pesar de decir aquello se llevó una mirada de desconfianza por parte del menor.

—No lo creeré hasta que lo vea con mis propios ojos —respondió—. De hecho no estoy seguro de si vas a cambiar de opinión o no en cuanto salga por esa puerta —señaló.

—No creo que cambie de opinión tan rápidamente —comentó InHo—, pero siempre puedes quedarte a verlo por ti mismo si no lo vas a creer.

—¿Es eso una proposición indecente, _hyung_? —cuestionó, tratando de mover sus cejas, pero sin poder hacerlo.

—Todo lo indecente que tú quieras.

—¿Puede serlo mucho? —preguntó InSoo, prácticamente contra sus labios—. No creo que vayamos a tener muchas oportunidades próximamente… aunque…

—¿Aunque…? —dijo el mayor, tratando de hacer que el otro siguiera hablando para explicarse.

—Estamos en tu casa… —respondió el chico, como si fuera obvio lo que quería decir con esa corta frase, pero para InHo no era tan obvio. Estaban en casa, en una habitación cerrada donde nadie los podía ver, era un buen lugar para la indecencia—. Tu madre podría oírnos o entrar o algo.

—La puerta está cerrada —contestó—, no podrá entrar aunque quisiera… y no te debes preocupar por si escucha algo.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi habitación está insonorizada, para cuando canto o toco —respondió.

 

InHo no lo pudo ver bien porque estaban demasiado cerca, pero probablemente la expresión del rostro del menor se relajó, así como lo hizo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, aquel cuerpo que le había comenzado a dar calor más allá del que ya hacía en aquel día veraniego. Quizás sería una buena idea levantar un poco la persiana para tener un poco de luz y así poder ver bien el cuerpo ajeno ya que era la primera vez… y quizás también sería una buena idea encender el ventilador de pie que tenía en la esquina de la habitación para refrescar un poco el ambiente que poco a poco se iba a tornar demasiado caliente. E igual también sería conveniente sacar los condones y el lubricante que tenía guardados al fondo del cajón de los calcetines, solo por si acaso llegaban así de lejos y luego no tenían a qué echar mano para poder continuar —porque cuando se llegaba a esos momentos, cortar a mitad para buscar cosas así no era bueno, generalmente—.

 

—Voy a subir un poco la persiana para que haya algo de luz —murmuró—. Me gustaría verte la cara.

—Está bien.

 

InSoo dejó un beso corto en sus labios antes de levantarse de su cuerpo y rodar sobre su cama, haciendo que el mayor sintiera un poco de vacío al no sentirlo contra él. Sin embargo, no le dio vueltas a aquello porque en breves momentos iba a volver a estar junto al menor y simplemente se levantó de la cama, caminando primero hacia la ventana, tratando de no pegársela en el camino porque había algunas cosas que tenía tiradas por el suelo. Levantó un poco la persiana y algo de la luz del exterior inundó la habitación, lo suficiente como para que pudiera ver claramente al chico que se había tumbado sobre su colchón y que lo esperaba allí con los brazos abiertos. InHo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa amplia en su rostro antes de poner el ventilador a funcionar en el modo lento y dirigirse hacia la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama, donde abrió el segundo cajón y metió la mano hasta el fondo, buscando lo que necesitaba y dando con ello a los pocos segundos. Con un poco de disimulo, sacó una corta tira de condones y el pequeño bote de lubricante, dejándolos en el suelo junto a la cama para que el otro no se diera cuenta de lo que había cogido —aquello era solo por si acaso, porque no creía que esa vez, que era la primera en la que iban a acariciar sus cuerpos, llegaran a tanto—.

 

InHo volvió a la cama y se tumbó junto a InSoo, pegándose mucho a su cuerpo y girando su cabeza en su dirección para mirarlo a los ojos y dedicarle una sonrisa que el otro correspondió al momento. El mayor se fijó en los rasgos de su rostro ahora que por fin había un poco de luz para poder verlo y pensó que quizás no era una gran belleza, pero tenía un atractivo tan atrayente que era muy difícil no caer en sus redes. Él había caído casi sin darse cuenta en ellas y de un día para otro se había encontrado pensando en él en todo momento, sin motivo alguno. InSoo alargó su mano para tocar su rostro y éste cerró sus ojos para disfrutar del contacto.

 

—Estás más delgado —le dijo. InHo asintió porque el día anterior se había mirado al espejo y se había dado cuenta de que estaba un poco más demacrado de lo que debía—. No has comido bien, ¿verdad?

—No he comido mucho estos días, no te voy a mentir —murmuró el mayor.

—A partir de ahora no dejaré que te saltes ninguna comida, _hyung_ —susurró el chico, acercándose a su rostro para dejar un corto beso sobre sus labios, un beso que hizo a InHo querer mucho más.

—Eso es algo que debería decir yo porque soy el mayor —comentó, haciéndolo reír. Aquella risa le gustaba tanto que podría pasarse horas solo tonteando para que InSoo riera de esa forma una y otra vez y se dio cuenta de que había caído muy profundo en las redes del menor—. Me gustas tanto…

 

Eso había sido un pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente y que no tenía pensado decir por nada del mundo, pero se le escapó de los labios en voz alta y la sonrisa de InSoo se hizo mucho más amplia durante unos segundos antes de volverse pícara. De un momento a otro, InHo estaba pasando de deleitarse con la sonrisa del menor a tenerlo sobre su cuerpo, sentado, con sus piernas una a cada lado de sus caderas e inclinándose sobre él para poder alcanzar sus labios y besarlos de nuevo, besándolo de una forma mucho más profunda que anteriormente y haciendo que el corazón del mayor comenzara a martillear dentro de su pecho por la excitación que empezaba a sentí debido a la lengua de InSoo danzando en su boca, a sus dientes mordiendo levemente su labio inferior y a aquella mano que ya no seguía en su mejilla, sino que había ido poco a poco por su cuello, quedándose allí, donde InHo sabía que estaba sintiendo el acelerado pulso de su corazón.

 

Una vez InSoo se separó de sus labios y dejó que el aire volviera a entrar en su cuerpo, éste cogió una gran bocanada de aire, soltándola casi al momento y quedándose sin respiración de nuevo cuando los labios del menor acariciaron su mentón y luego bajaron por su cuello, buscando su nuez. InHo no pudo evitar tragar saliva porque la garganta se le había quedado repentinamente seca cuando la húmeda lengua del castaño rozó la piel de su cuello, a la vez que un escalofrío involuntario le recorrió toda la columna vertebral y el vello de todo su cuerpo se puso de punta. Si aquello seguía ese curso, el mayor sabía que iba a acabar de una forma que a ambos les encantaría, pero que quizás para él fuera un poco molesta —porque a pesar de los años y a pesar de todas sus experiencias sexuales, todavía le seguía siendo un poco incómodo al principio, cuando la otra persona empezaba a introducir sus dedos uno a uno en su cuerpo—, porque InSoo estaba llevando claramente las riendas en aquel momento y a InHo le gustaba dejarse llevar por las sensaciones.

 

—Veo que te gusta esto, _hyung_ —murmuró el menor contra su piel, haciéndolo sentir mucho más excitado.

—Me encanta —respondió, notando la sonrisa de este aparecer sobre su cuello.

 

InHo tenía varios lugares demasiado sensibles que lo hacían responder muy fácilmente a los estímulos y uno de ellos era su cuello, así que, no podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, esas que delataban claramente lo que le gustaba y lo que no y lo que lo hacía enloquecer. Por ese motivo, fue sumamente fácil que InSoo comenzara a aprender qué era lo que más quería el mayor que hiciera con su cuerpo y, por eso mismo, InHo no pudo hacer más que disfrutar de las atenciones de éste sobre su piel, sintiendo escalofríos de placer cada poco tiempo recorrer todo su sistema nervioso y notando cómo, sin ni siquiera haber sido todavía tocado, su miembro poco a poco se iba endureciendo, a medida que la sangre se iba acumulando en aquel lugar.

 

Una vez InSoo se deleitó con el cuello de InHo, bajó un poco su objetivo para atacar en ese momento sus prominentes clavículas, llegando solo hasta donde la camiseta de manga corta que el mayor llevaba puesta le dejó, no pudiendo alcanzar demasiada piel debido a ella. Sin embargo, el chico no por eso se alejó de él o le pidió que se quitara la camiseta para poder seguir adelante, solo recorrió el camino a la inversa para alcanzar de nuevo los labios de InHo, besándolo lentamente, haciendo que ambos se saborearan mutuamente un poco más hasta que el aire se fue haciendo necesario y tuvieron que separarse.

 

InHo lo miró a los ojos y luego le guiñó el derecho, dejando al menor confuso los pocos segundos que tardó en hacerlos rodar sobre la cama, para quedar ahora él arriba. El colchón era un poco estrecho, por lo que acabaron demasiado cerca de la pared, pero al menos ninguno de los dos se había pegado un golpe, como ya le había pasado a InHo en demasiadas ocasiones desde que dormía allí, sobre todo al principio, cuando no estaba acostumbrado al lugar y durmiendo se daba más de un porrazo con la pared al tratar de girarse en la cama. InSoo se sorprendió un poco por su acción, ya que no se la esperaba, pero luego rio quedamente, visiblemente encantado por aquello. InHo también sonrió unos momentos, observando el cuerpo del chico que ahora se encontraba bajo él, aquel rostro un poco alargado y aquellos ojos que desde el primer momento en el que se encontraron, no había dejado de buscar.

 

—Me gustas —le dijo antes de inclinarse sobre él para besar la base de su oreja izquierda y luego trazar un camino con sus labios desde ésta hasta su mentón, recorriendo toda su mandíbula.

— _Hyung_ … —suspiró el menor, estremeciéndose por sus besos.

 

InHo se sintió bastante bien al ver que él también podía hacer estremecer a InSoo de la misma forma que éste lo había hecho con él anteriormente y siguió atormentando su cuello durante algunos momentos más antes de bajar lentamente hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta, donde ésta no lo dejó avanzar más, tal y como había pasado con él mismo antes. Quizás, si estaban decididos a seguir un poco más adelante, se tenían que ir desprendiendo de aquella prenda para poder continuar sus exploraciones. Pero antes de hacer nada, se separó del cuerpo de InSoo y lo volvió a mirar a los ojos para preguntarle.

 

—¿Quieres que siga avanzando? —le cuestionó.

 

InSoo no le contestó de viva voz, solo asintió con su cabeza de forma enérgica y, con eso, InHo tuvo su consentimiento para llevar sus manos hasta el dobladillo de su camiseta negra y comenzar a subirla lentamente, desvelando su torso levemente musculado, aquel torso que había visto ya alguna que otra vez debido a que habían vivido juntos en una misma habitación en los últimos meses. El mayor terminó de subir la prenda hasta la altura de su pecho, donde ya no podía seguir a no ser que InSoo lo ayudara para terminar de sacársela por la cabeza, pero éste no lo hizo, así que, InHo se contentó con tener toda aquella extensión a su alcance y delineó suavemente con la yema de sus dedos los abdominales poco definidos del menor, de arriba abajo.

 

También, y como algo que fue totalmente inconsciente, comenzó a mover sus caderas levemente, rozando su entrepierna con la ajena, notando al hacerlo qué ésta también estaba dura, aunque no tanto como tendría que estar más tarde si continuaban con aquello hasta el final. Al moverse contra InSoo, el mayor se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contener un suspiro de placer debido a la acción. Sin embargo, un gemido débil se dejó escuchar en la habitación, procedente de los labios de InSoo.

 

—Lo siento —murmuró el menor, que parecía un poco avergonzado debido al tono rojo de sus mejillas—. No me lo esperaba y no lo he podido contener.

—No hay de qué preocuparse —dijo InHo, tratando de calmarlo sobre ello—. La habitación está insonorizada, podemos hacer todo el ruido que queramos.

 

InSoo lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos, antes de hincar los codos en el colchón para impulsarse hacia arriba, quedando sentado en la cama, con InHo sentado encima de sus muslos y quedando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro.

 

—Si no se va a escuchar nada —fue lo primero que dijo—, entonces me gustaría poder continuar hasta el final —se acercó a su oído para poder susurrarle lo siguiente—. Me gustaría saber cuál es la nota más alta que puedes alcanzar mientras lo hacemos.

 

InHo abrió sus ojos, sorprendido porque no se esperaba que el menor fuera capaz de decir algo como aquello y, sin embargo, complacido porque las cosas como aquella lo encendían un poco más de la cuenta. Por este motivo, el mayor no se quejó en absoluto cuando InSoo metió sus manos bajo su camiseta y acarició su piel, a la vez que levantaba su camiseta, sin ninguna delicadeza, y le pedía con una mirada que levantara los brazos para que pudiera sacársela por la cabeza lo más rápido posible. InHo no se negó a ello y levantó sus brazos hasta que la camiseta acabó tirada por cualquier lado de la habitación. El mayor tampoco se negó cuando InSoo comenzó a besar su torso y a jugar con sus pezones, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos levemente con sus dientes, ejerciendo un poco de presión, pero sin hacerle ningún daño. Y menos se negó cuando los labios del menor recorrieron su torso hacia abajo, haciendo que tuviera que arquear su espalda lo máximo que podía para que éste llegara con sus besos hasta su ombligo.

Todo aquel recorrido lo había hecho estremecer y el mayor había notado su miembro crecer por ello, tanto que comenzaban a molestarle las prendas que todavía le quedaban encima —que no eran más que sus pantalones cortos y calzoncillos—. InSoo también pareció notar lo que había sucedido en su entrepierna, porque mientras comenzaba a jugar con su ombligo, el chico introdujo una de sus manos dentro de sus pantalones, tocando su miembro a través de la tela de sus calzoncillos, haciendo que InHo no pudiera evitar que un gemido agudo y claro se escapara desde el fondo de su garganta, gratamente sorprendido por aquella acción.

 

InHo comenzó a sentirse mucho más excitado de lo que ya lo estaba debido a que la mano del menor no se detuvo en ningún momento, mientras seguía besando su torso o sus labios. InSoo tocaba su miembro de arriba abajo, lo apretaba firmemente o lo rasguñaba sin hacerle daño por encima de la tela; también jugaba con sus testículos en ocasiones y el mayor notaba que con cada una de aquellas acciones, su miembro se hinchaba y endurecía un poco más, haciendo que fuera casi doloroso encontrarse en aquella prisión de tela. Por ese motivo, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía en su cuerpo debido al placer que estaba sintiendo, trató de detener aquella mano que lo estaba volviendo loco y que lo hacía jadear y respirar entrecortadamente.

 

—Para… —le susurró. Inmediatamente el menor alejó su mano de su entrepierna—. Necesito… quitarme esto… duele…

 

InHo comenzó a bajarse los pantalones como bien pudo, moviéndose sobre la cama para poder hacerlo sin muchos problemas, escuchando de fondo la suave risa de InSoo mientras lo hacía. El mayor no le hizo ningún caso a aquello y simplemente terminó de desvestirse, quedando finalmente desnudo totalmente y a la vista del menor, quien solo lamió sus labios al verlo. InHo se dio cuenta en aquel momento de que éste todavía estaba vestido y que para nada estaban en igualdad de condiciones, ya que él estaba sintiendo la lasciva mirada de InSoo sobre su cuerpo, y sobre todo en una parte muy concreta de su anatomía, pero él no podía deleitarse con ninguna vista del menor porque lo único que podía ver era lo que la camiseta mal colocada le dejaba. Por aquel motivo, InHo se acercó al chico y lo primero que hizo fue sacarle la camiseta por la cabeza y tirarla al suelo, para después besarlo en los labios con necesidad, mordiendo incluso un poco su labio inferior antes de separarse y mirarlo fijamente.

 

—Creo que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones —le dijo—. Y deberíamos.

—Entonces… —InSoo levantó su ceja izquierda levemente—. ¿Debería dejar que me quitaras los pantalones, _hyung_?

—Deberías —murmuró el mayor—. Si no te dejas, te los quitaré igualmente.

—En ese caso… no me negaré —le respondió, haciendo que InHo no pudiera hacer otra cosa más que sonreír ampliamente por aquella respuesta antes de dirigir su atención a lo que tocaba.

 

Dejó un beso corto en los labios del menor y luego llevó sus manos hasta los pantalones vaqueros que éste vestía, desabotonándolos con rapidez y bajándoles la cremallera antes de cogerlos de la cinturilla y comenzar a llevarlos hacia abajo por las piernas de InSoo, descubriéndolas poco a poco hasta que finalmente, los pantalones acabaron saliendo por sus pies. Inmediatamente después, llevó las manos hasta los calzoncillos del chico e hizo lo mismo, viendo en cuanto terminó el miembro levemente erecto de éste, que sin duda estaba lejos de estar tan duro como el suyo porque apenas había sido estimulado. InHo sonrió y justo después acercó su mano derecha para tocar levemente aquel miembro, notando cómo su dueño se estremecía por el repentino contacto. En ese momento, algo cruzó por la cabeza del mayor y tuvo que decirlo para saber si lo que había pensado le iba a gustar o no a InSoo.

 

—¿Te gustaría que utilizara mi boca? —cuestionó.

—Me gustaría mucho… —jadeó, visiblemente encantado con lo que le acababa de proponer.

—Disfrútalo entonces.

 

InHo le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que el menor sonriera, y justo después se colocó bien sobre la cama para tener un buen acceso al miembro de InSoo y no acabar con dolor de espalda por hacerlo sentir bien. Por eso, tardó un poco en acomodarse, pero una vez lo hizo, suspiró sobre el pene del menor y después comenzó a usar su boca en él, primero besándolo y lamiéndolo en la base, para después ir subiendo lentamente por su extensión, notando cómo éste crecía y se endurecía rápidamente por cada acción. InHo no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso de sí mismo por aquello y siguió jugando con el miembro del menor, subiendo cada vez más hasta que por fin llegó hasta la sensible punta, lugar en el que se entretuvo con su lengua y succionando, escuchando de fondo los gemidos bajos de InSoo cada vez que algo de lo que hacía le gustaba especialmente. El mayor se volcó en hacerlo sentir bien y tras algunos minutos, sintió la mano del chico tocando su mejilla, a la vez que le pedía que parara con voz queda.

 

—Si sigues así creo que me voy a correr ya… —fue lo que le dijo—, pero quiero aguantar un poco más para poder seguir adelante…

—Está bien.

 

Se alejó del miembro de InSoo y después se inclinó hacia el lado de la cama que no daba contra la pared para poder tomar del suelo el bote de lubricante y los condones que antes había sacado, previendo que las cosas se tornaran de aquella forma y que después de tener su mente medio nublada por el placer no recordara bien dónde guardaba aquellas cosas, haciendo que el tiempo corriera en su contra y bajara su libido, aquel que ahora tenían ambos por las nubes. InHo podía notar perfectamente cómo el menor lo deseaba de la misma forma que él lo deseaba. Por eso, no se demoró en alcanzar lo que necesitaban para poder continuar y dejarlo sobre la cama, haciendo que InSoo sonriera de nuevo de aquella forma que tanto le encantaba.

 

—Te iba a preguntar si tenías en este momento —le dijo—. Yo solo había venido a hablar contigo, así que no había venido preparado para esto.

—No te preocupes —contestó—. Estando en mi habitación siempre tengo un poco a lo que echar mano solo por si acaso.

 

InHo creyó que aquellas palabras lo harían reír, pero al contrario, la sonrisa del chico murió en sus labios y el mayor supo que había hecho mal. InSoo era su nuevo novio y no le había preguntado nada sobre sus anteriores relaciones, por lo que no quería saber de ellas, pero en aquel momento acababa de confirmarle que había tenido una vida sexual algo intensa. Para que aquel momento no se tornara raro y para que el menor se quitara de la cabeza lo que acababa de escuchar, InHo volvió a hablar, dándole la oportunidad de ser él quien llevara las riendas a partir de aquel momento, tal y como había hecho al principio.

 

—Toma —dijo, entregándole el bote de lubricante como señal de lo que quería que hiciera a continuación. InSoo lo miró extrañado.

—¿Esto…? ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó y el mayor asintió—. Creí que preferirías ser tú…

—Estoy bien con ambos roles —respondió sinceramente—, pero prefiero que seas tú quien lo haga esta vez.

 

InSoo pareció meditarlo por unos momentos y después asintió lentamente, destapando el bote de lubricante. En cuanto el tapón estuvo fuera, InHo se tendió sobre la cama, con la espalda contra el colchón y abrió sus piernas lo máximo que pudo para que el menor tuviera el mejor acceso. Tras esto, cerró sus ojos y dejó que éste hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, solo le cuestionaría si iba demasiado lento o demasiado rápido o si le dolía. Con sus ojos completamente cerrados no pudo ver cómo InSoo se echaba lubricante en sus dedos, pero cuando uno de éstos comenzó a bordear su entrada y lo notó frío, tensándose de forma casi imperceptible, supo que lo había utilizado. El contraste del frío de aquel líquido viscoso con el calor de su cuerpo y junto a los movimientos leves de los dedos del menor por la zona de su baja espalda formaban un tándem exquisito que hacía que InHo no pudiera evitar suspirar cada dos por tres por el placer.

 

Primero fue un dedo el que se introdujo en su interior, después fue el segundo y más tarde el tercero. Todos y cada uno de ellos lo hicieron sentir un leve pinchazo porque había pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez, pero inmediatamente después, su cuerpo se relajaba y solo podía disfrutar de cómo aquellos dedos se movían en su interior, tratando de crear el espacio suficiente para que finalmente InSoo pudiera internarse en él de la forma en la que debía hacerlo. Quizás pasaron unos pocos minutos dedicándose a aquella actividad o quizás fueron horas las que se tiraron de aquella forma, pero cuando el menor retiró los dedos de su interior, InHo sintió un repentino vacío y no pudo evitar protestar en un leve murmullo por ello.

 

—Ya voy —fue lo único que dijo el chico.

 

InHo escuchó cómo el plástico de los condones era rasgado y después cómo el menor se peleaba un poco con el látex antes de notar de nuevo una leve presión contra su entrada y las manos de InSoo, una a cada lado de su cabeza mientras comenzaba a internarse en él. El mayor contuvo la respiración unos momentos y apretó sus dientes durante el proceso, tratando de contener que algún quejido se escapara de su boca, haciendo que el chico se detuviera, cuando él no quería que lo hiciera solo porque al principio le molestaba un poco. Naturalmente, en cuanto sintió que el menor ya había entrado por completo, volvió a respirar tranquilo y abrió sus ojos, encontrándose los de InSoo, mirándolo fijamente.

 

—¿Te ha dolido? —le preguntó, aunque realmente no había parecido una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación, por lo que InHo supuso que le había notado en la expresión de su cara que no había sido una intrusión del todo placentera.

—Un poco —respondió, siendo sincero—, pero no es algo que no pueda soportar. Al principio solo molesta, pero en un momento dejará de hacerlo, no te preocupes por nada.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó.

—De verdad —contestó, formando en sus labios una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Puedes moverte sin miedo.

 

InSoo lo miró a los ojos durante unos momentos más, tratando de descifrar si mentía o no, pero tras ver que no, comenzó a moverse lentamente, saliendo poco a poco de su interior, pero sin llegar a hacerlo del todo, antes de volver a introducirse en él. En aquella ocasión, apenas le molestó a InHo y en la siguiente, ya casi se había olvidado de lo que era el dolor y se comenzó a dedicar solo a sentir cómo el menor lo penetraba a la vez con lentitud y con firmeza una y otra vez. El ritmo al inicio fue muy lento, casi desesperante, pero InHo sabía que el chico lo estaba haciendo de aquella manera para que su cuerpo terminara de acostumbrarse a la intrusión, antes de comenzar a moverse un poco más rápido, tal y como ambos querían que hiciera.

 

En un momento dado, en el que sus respiraciones entrecortadas casi se mezclaban de lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros, InHo tomó los labios ajenos para besarlos a la vez que comenzaba a mover sus caderas, buscando más contacto y mayor rapidez. Tuvo que ser un poco insistente con su lengua  y con el movimiento de su mitad inferior para que InSoo finalmente cediera y terminara llevando un ritmo más rápido, pero una vez lo hizo, ambos se quedaron sin respiración unos momentos por la gran cantidad de sensaciones que comenzaron a experimentar tras el aumento de la velocidad y después de que InSoo encontrara su próstata y lo hiciera gemir fuertemente, como no lo había hecho hasta aquel instante.

 

—Creo que… eso te ha gustado… —murmuró el menor, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Si sigues… dando ahí… me gustará mucho más… —respondió.

—Entonces… creo que hay que… cambiar de posición… —susurró el chico—. Desde aquí… es difícil.

 

InHo asintió y el menor salió lentamente de su cuerpo para que pudiera incorporarse sobre la cama. InSoo colocó su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama y extendió sus piernas, invitándolo a sentarse sobre ellas, algo que el mayor hizo casi al momento, colocando sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas del menor y después bajando con lentitud sobre el miembro del chico hasta que éste volvió a estar completamente en su interior. InHo se detuvo solo unos segundos solo para besar al castaño con ímpetu y para recuperar un poco la respiración, ya que se sentía realmente sofocado y eso que aquel esfuerzo físico no era nada comparado con el que habían hecho en las anteriores semanas en la sala de ensayo, bailando desde el amanecer hasta la madrugada casi sin descanso. Solo cuando sintió que su corazón se calmaba un poco, comenzó a moverse sobre el miembro de InSoo y éste también movió sus caderas a su vez.

 

Al principio fue algo lento, porque tenía que acostumbrarse al movimiento que tenía que hacer, pero en el momento en el que terminó de acostumbrarse, volvió a establecer un ritmo enloquecedor, buscando dar el máximo placer para los dos.

 

InHo siguió moviéndose de aquella forma, incluso cuando sintió la mano de InSoo sobre su miembro, masturbándolo. De hecho, en cuanto sintió aquello, se comenzó a mover un poco más rápido, porque eso solo podía significar que el menor estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo y quería que ambos llegaran más o menos a la vez. InHo acabó buscando los ojos del chico para mirarlo fijamente mientras ambos se movían de forma errática, queriendo el ansiado orgasmo lo más rápido posible y cuando encontró la mirada del otro, se esforzó aún más en hacer sus movimientos más rápidos, notando cómo su propio orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax solo con unos segundos de diferencia.

 

El moreno no pudo evitar dejar caer su cabeza contra el hombro de InSoo mientras seguía sintiendo los síntomas del orgasmo y tratando de controlar su respiración y dejó que éste pasara los brazos por su espalda y lo apretara fuertemente contra su cuerpo, sintiendo su cálido aliento en su piel y escuchando cómo sus dos corazones bombeaban sangre rápidamente a todos sus vasos sanguíneos a diferentes tiempos. InHo pensó entonces, con su mente medio nublada por el orgasmo en lo que los había llevado a aquello y no pudo evitar sentirlo todo muy lejano. El momento en el que InSoo había entrado a su habitación para convencerlo de que debía seguir con su sueño de debutar como cantante parecía que había sucedido años atrás, pero no habrían pasado más que unas horas desde entonces.

 

— _Hyung_ … —murmuró InSoo—. Por favor no te alejes y dejes que esto muera —le pidió, haciendo que su corazón le diera una punzada por la culpa. Mientras él había estado hundiéndose porque no quería volver a intentarlo de nuevo en el mundo del espectáculo, el chico había sufrido pensando también en un montón de cosas—. Por favor…

—No dejaré que eso suceda… —le prometió, dejando un beso en su cuello que dejaría marca como sello de que cumpliría con su palabra.

**Author's Note:**

> —Antes de que el programa terminara, los mejores chicos de las unidades que habían sido eliminadas fueron llamados para una repesca y Hwang InHo, Lee InSoo y Chae HoCheol tuvieron otra oportunidad más de debut. InHo y HoCheol siguieron adelante, estando cada uno en una unidad distinta, pero InSoo fue eliminado nuevamente sin opción a debut. Ahora InHo pertenece a la UNIT WHITE, mientras que HoCheol lo hace a la UNIT GREEN.  
> —Juro solemnemente que esto iba a ser solamente un fic corto de lemon con un pequeño conflicto al inicio, que se resolvía en 1k o 2k y que después pasaría a lo perver y ya está… para nada planeaba que fuera tan profundo ni que fuera tan malditamente largo, pero mi mente me juega muy malas pasadas y cuando yo quiero escribir cosas pequeñas me dice que no, que haga algo muy, muy largo y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada en su contra (a veces odio un poquito bastante a mi imaginación).  
> —PD: el momento en el que escribí esta historia llevaba meses sin hacer nada de lemon, por lo que quizás se quedó un poco raro, pero cada vez que trataba de arreglarlo no me gustaba y lo volvía a dejar como estaba. Espero que no se haya hecho demasiado pesado de leer.


End file.
